


Losers Only (yet another groupchat fic)

by Nonbinary_Anachronism (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homestuck References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, Lesbian Character, Memes, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Repressed Memories, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, Trans Character, Trans Richie Tozier, U CANT STOP ME, all-star by smashmouth, everyone is poly, fuck uuuh, groupchat fic, text fic, theyre lesbians harold, theyre like 16, uuuh whats that one meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nonbinary_Anachronism
Summary: trashmouth HOEzier added billygoat , stab , eddie k , beaverly , bennyboi , flower boitrashmouth HOEzier changed eddie k ‘s name to m’edsm’eds: RICHIEbeaverly: FKDFJSJFflower boi: oh god what is this





	1. IT Begins

**Author's Note:**

> richie: trashmouth HOEzier  
> bill: billygoat  
> stan: stab (that was a typo but it WORKS)  
> eddie: m’eds  
> bev: beaverly  
> ben: bennyboi  
> mike: flower boi

**trashmouth HOEzier added billygoat , stab , eddie k , beaverly , bennyboi , flower boi to Losers Only**

  


**trashmouth HOEzier changed eddie k ‘s name to m’eds**

  


m’eds: RICHIE

  


beaverly: FKDFJSJF

  


flower boi: oh god what is this

  


billygoat: Explain

  


trashmouth HOEzier: Hell

  


stab: I saw the notification and muted Immediately.

  


trashmouth HOEzier: my df doesnt love me :’(

  


billygoat: i love u !!!!

  


trashmouth HOEzier: WROW

  


trashmouth HOEzier: ILYSM <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

  


beaverly: thats so CUTE

  


trashmouth HOEzier: u wish u and ur gf were as cute as us ;3c

  


billygoat: nvm stan and eddie are my only s/os now

  


trashmouth HOEzier: FUCK

  


m’eds: that’s what u get for being a FURRY

  


beaverly: haHA!!!

  


beaverly: thats what u get for thinking ur better than me nd my gf hahHaha HA

  


trashmouth HOEzier: SHUR UR FUVK

  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


trashmouth HOEzier: im booooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

  


stab: You’re insufferable and I hate you.

  


trashmouth HOEzier: awww ily2 bb <3 xoxoxo

  


stab: What do you want to do.

  


trashmouth HOEzier: u ;)

  


stab: dear god.

  


trashmouth HOEzier: arent u the Token Jew

  


stab: You know what I mean you demon spawn.

  


billygoat: do u guys (eddie stan richie) wanna come to my place

  


billygoat: georgies still up

  


m’eds: YES

  


beaverly: CNA I COME

  


flower boi: i wanna come too

  


stab: Only for you Eddie and Georgie

  


bennyboi: i want u guys AND georgie to Go To Sleeb

  


trashmouth HOEzier: HECK YECK

  


trashmouth HOEzier: wgat the fuckvnvfhshfkfhs

  


stab: thats ENOUHJ

  


beaverly: HECK YECK FJDKLJAFJAKDLSFJD

  


flower boi: stan didnt use proper punctuation oh my god

  


bennyboi: mike hold me im scared

  


stab: When we get to Bill’s I’m gonna MURDER you.

  


trashmouth HOEzier: NOT IN FRONT OF GEORGIE I HOPE

  


billygoat: WHAT RUCHIE SAID

  


beaverly: RUCHIE

  


bennyboi: ruchie

  


**trashmouth HOEzier changed trashmouth HOEzier ‘s name to ruchie**

  


billygoat: nvm richies not allowed over srry :/

  


**ruchie changed ruchie ‘s name to trashmouth HOEzier**

  


trashmouth HOEzier: WAIT NO IM SORRY

  


billygoat: oh my gogdgshglhhg

  


billygoat: i told georgie that richies not coming over he got SO SAD

  


billygoat: GET THE FUCK OVER HERE

  


trashmouth HOEzier: THATS SO CUTE IM GONNS CRY

  


beaverly: That’s so cute??? I’m jealous.

  


trashmouth HOEzier: u had ur chance 2 be georgies favorite back off HOMEWRECKER

  


beaverly: soR R Y jfldjfksajfc

  


billygoat: LEAVE THE LESBIAN ALONE AND GET OVER HERE .

  


**beaverly changed beaverly ‘s name to The Lesbian**

  


bennyboi: yea richie leave the lesbian alone :///

  


The Lesbian: this is the best decision ive ever made.

  


**flower boi changed Losers Only to Georgie Protection Squad**

  


billygoat: Y E S

  


stab: Perfect.

  


m’eds: IM OMW

  


trashmouth HOEzier: my bike is broken so im sprinting to ur place

  


flower boi: please dont ur probably wearing a binder

  


stab: RICHIE TOZIER

  


stab: YOU ARE WEARING A BINDER DONT YOU DRAE.

  


stab: *dare

  


trashmouth HOEzier: aww u do care abt me

  


stab: ill drive you

  


trashmouth HOEzier: thnx bb

  


m’eds: can u drive me too?

  


stab: Yes.

  


The Lesbian: u gays are sO CUTE

  


The Lesbian: i meant guys but IT WORKS

  


billygoat: u guys georgie is so excited to see u fdjslafjsd

  


bennyboi: cuuute

  


bennyboi: but GO TO SLEEP ITS LIKE MIDNIGHT


	2. :33c <

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trashmouth HOEzier: no homestucks in my gc
> 
> stab: WH4T 4BOUT M3
> 
> billygoat removed stab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie: trashmouth HOEzier  
> bill: billygoat  
> stan: stab\  
> eddie: m’eds  
> bev: The Lesbian  
> ben: bennyboi  
> mike: flower boi

**Losers Only**

**4:00PM**

 

stab: “I’ve gotten a lot of dick in my dick” -Richard Tozier, 2k17

 

trashmouth HOEzier: I MEANT DAY DLASFJASFLSJF

 

The Lesbian: kinky(TM)

 

bennyboi: that sounds painful

 

billygoat: i’m

 

m’eds: well, good morning to everybody EXCEPT for richie

 

trashmouth HOEzier: “my moms gONNA MURDER MY DICK” -Edwin Kaspbrak, 2k16

 

m’eds: fuck me

 

trashmouth HOEzier: cant, this is a gc ;))

 

m’eds: fuck off

 

trashmouth HOEzier: now THAT I can do

 

flower boi: good morning !

 

also keep sex jokes out of the gc ……….. blease

 

trashmouth HOEzier: no promises farmboi

 

**flower boi has changed flower boi ‘s name to farmboi**

 

bennyboi: :000

 

**bennyboi has changed bennyboi ‘s name to eggboi**

 

billygoat: i wish me and stan were this cute :c

 

stab: Billiam………….

 

Billygoat: staniel ………………………………….

 

farmboi: ben ily

 

eggboi: ily2!!!

 

trashmouth HOEzier: u 2 are SO CUTE

 

The Lesbian: THEY ARE

 

  


**Losers Only**

**9:00PM**

m’eds: IM AN IDIOT

 

A FOOLE

 

eggboi: :?

 

**trashmouth HOEzier removed eggboi**

 

trashmouth HOEzier: no homestucks in my gc

 

stab: WH4T 4BOUT M3

 

**billygoat removed stab**

 

billygoat: N O T O N M Y W A T C H

 

trashmouth HOEzier: just the three of us now ………………………….

 

m’eds: im still a total dumbass How diDNT I REALIZE THIS

 

**trashmouth HOEzier removed m’eds**

 

trashmouth HOEzier: nobodys allowed to slander my bf.

 

not even him.

 

**flowerboi has added m’eds , stab , eggboi**

 

flowerboi: 20rry Yall :::;)

 

trashmouth HOEzier: IM SURROUNDED BY DEMONS

 

flowerboi: why is eddie a dumbass/foole/idiot now???

 

m’eds: IM MASC VELMA

 

trashmouth HOEzier: we been knew :///

 

m’eds: NOT ME?????

 

stab: It’s really obvious lmao.

 

The Lesbian: while were on the subject of scooby doo

 

velma and daphne are gay 4 eachother srry I dont make tha rulez ://////

 

billygoat: we’re not arguing

 

eggboi: it’s getting pretty late, u guys should sleeb

 

I legitimately meant sleep dkfjslajfsljflf

 

flowerboi: skksksks goodnight babe

 

The Lesbian: Wholesome


	3. muahahha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trashmouth HOEzier: stans outta town for One (1) day
> 
>  
> 
> and yall kno that hes literally 90% of my impulse control
> 
>  
> 
> stab: Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie: trashmouth HOEzier  
> bill: billygoat  
> stan: stab  
> eddie: m’eds  
> bev: The Lesbian  
> ben: eggboi  
> mike: farmboi

**Losers Only**

**10AM**

 

trashmouth HOEzier: stans outta town for One (1) day

 

and yall kno that hes literally 90% of my impulse control

 

stab: Oh no.

 

What have you done.

 

trashmouth HOEzier: I dyed my hair :D

 

stab: …………. What color.

 

trashmouth HOEzier: …………………………………………

 

………….

 

red

 

billygoat: like,,, Natural red or Obnoxious red

 

trashmouth HOEzier: which do u think

 

m’eds: oh my god

 

stab: damn it richie.

 

trashmouth HOEzier: hahahahaaaaa

 

billygoat: at least its summer

 

farmboi: it probably either looks horrible or great

 

depends on how much effort u put into it

 

trashmouth HOEzier: it actually came out pretty well :3c

 

m’eds: did u bleach ur hair??????

 

trashmouth HOEzier: yes

 

m’eds: thats so unhealthy!!!!!!

 

ur hair could fall out oh my god!!!!1!!

 

trashmouth HOEzier: itll be fineee

 

bev helped me

 

stab: @The Lesbian DONT ENCOURAGE HIM??

 

The Lesbian: OwO whats this ;3c

 

trashmouth HOEzier: uwu

 

**billygoat removed trashmouth HOEzier , The Lesbian**

 

billygoat: N O T O N M Y W A T C H

 

**farmboi added trashmouth HOEzier , The Lesbian**

 

farmboi: im glad u got bev to help u instead of just doing it urself

 

vv responsible

 

trashmouth HOEzier: that way I can blame somebody else if my dad gets pissed :DDD

 

stab: I worry about you a lot.

 

trashmouth HOEzier: thx bb <3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 

The Lesbian: i didnt even help i just made sure he didnt fuck up his hair too bad ajdfjafjdlfjkf

 

 

**Losers Only**

**4PM**

 

The Lesbian: this movie is,,,, So Bad

 

m’eds: we should go home and watch something decent

 

trashmouth HOEzier: i cant believe we spent money on this

 

billygoat: i cant believe u made me spend money on this

 

eggboi: MIKE WHY ARE U LAUGHING FJSALKFJDSLJF

 

farmboi: ITS SO BAD ITS FUNNY DJFLSAKFJS

 

stab: I’m not sure whether or not to feel left out

 

m’eds: u shouldn’t

 

 

**Losers Only**

**6PM**

 

m’eds: i just walked past the neibolt house and im having a panic attack???

 

i walk past this fucking house every day???

 

what changed???? it feels like something happened there last year???????????

 

stab: are you okay?

 

trashmouth HOEzier: me too??!!

 

i passed the barrens on my way home and I got SO fuckin paranoid

 

stab: Thats weird but me too.

 

Today I was sorta….

 

Hyperaware, I guess, of those scars on the side of my face

 

They even hurt, a little bit

 

eggboi: I had a weird feeling that if i went to the library today i would actually die? So i just went to mikes instead.

 

billygoat: me too ???? i refused to let georgie out of my sight, and I remembered those scars on each of our hands ?????? todays been weird

 

farmboi: i saw a cl*wn and almost started crying

 

stab: Mike why did you censor clown

 

farmboi: i ….

 

dont know, actually

 

Felt Right

 

m’eds: im gonna go to sleep.

 

@stab get home soon, u are way better at comforting me than my mother

 

trashmouth HOEzier: do u want me to sneak u out?

 

m’eds: please


	4. Lets move on yall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres a short one bc its been a while (i think,,)

**Losers Only**

**10 AM**

 

billygoat: stans home it is Gay Time ™

 

trashmouth HOEzier: aw yiss

 

m'eds: finally

 

stab: skskksk ily

 

The Lesbian: guess were not gonna be seeing any of them for at least 24 hours

 

trashmouth HOEzier: u guess correctly

 

stab: ive dropped off my stuff @ home im omw to bills

 

trashmouth HOEzier: AW YISS

 

ive been there all weekend

 

m’eds: im omw too

 

billygoat: georgies asleep

 

trashmouth HOEzier: MAKEOUT CITY POPULATION: ME MY DATEFRIEND AND MY BOYFRIENDS

 

The Lesbian: I dont need the gruesome details

 

billygoat: HECK YEAH

 

or,, as my bf would say,,,,

 

trashmouth HOEzier: dnot u dare

 

billygoat: “HECK YECK”

 

The Lesbian: lkdfsjfladjflksjfjflasjkldjflj

 

trashmouth HOEzier: hes actually laughing sfjldsfjdksf

 

he thinks hes sooo funny

 

billygoat: i do

 

farmboi: oh god

 

see u guys tomorrow

 

trashmouth HOEzier: seeya


End file.
